Bound By Blood
by DrezdynBlack
Summary: Hermione knows what she must do, even if she doesn't understand all of the consequences. Follow her journey in the Department of Mysteries as she tries to understand the mysterious veil. (This story contains graphic sexual scenes and I am considering it rated MA!)
1. Preface

Two. Two is a mysterious number in the world of magic. Not long ago, two wizards battled against each other and both had wands of twin cores. Draco Malfoy allowed the Death Eaters to penetrate the school grounds using twin cabinets that transported whoever entered one, to the other. Many things happened in pairs, and that is why Hermione decided to study the Veil that Sirius Black fell through.

It has been seven years since Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. All of the students had to repeat that grade of school the year of the war with Professor Snape "siding" with Voldemort and using cruel and unusual punishment on the students. Hardly any learning was done.

The school had to be fixed, the Death Eaters had to be rounded up, and new teachers had to be found, It was a strenuous and busy summer for the Ministry of Magic and the staff at Hogwarts but school started again on time which allowed Harry, Hermione and Ron to take their seventh year and graduate. The other students were allowed to test out of the year they were supposed to repeat and advance to the next year if they passed. Hermione could have tested out but she refused to take the test to allow her to finish her schooling with her two best friends.

After graduation, Harry and Ron became Aurors of the MoM, and Hermione went of to the Department of Mysteries, Hermione and Ron's romance was short-lived but Harry and Ginny married and started a family only a year ago. They are now the proud parents of James Sirius Potter.

So much has changed in the wizarding world. For once there has been peace. House elves were finally getting paid, hatred for non-purebloods has decreased significantly and the MoM was no longer corrupt. Still, Hermione couldn't help but feel like somethigwas missing.


	2. The Ritual

Hermione knew it was time. It had been a long day at the Department of Mysteries and everyone but a few Aurors had left the Ministry of Magic for the night. Her shift was over but her mission was not. Earlier in the day Dean Thomas asked her to a pub for a drink but she politely declined. The veil was waiting for her.

With a flick of her wand, she sent the charmed paper plane letters to their respective recipients and her belongings whirred through the air into her purse. Walking over to her towering wall-to-wall bookshelves, her stomach began to tie in knots. With a heavy sigh, she rapped on the bookshelf with her wand three times. Slowly, a big, black, and very worn book appeared, pushing two small books aside to make room for it. Hermione got the idea from the charm on 12 Grimauld Place.

Since working at the Ministry of Magic, she vowed to figure out the secrets of the veil. Every night she studied it. She searched for books about it. She cast charms and spells at it. And every night she wrote about her studies in this book. Flipping to her latest entry she began to read:

 _Tonight I finally made progress! I saw Sirius through the veil. It was mist-like. Just beyond reach, and it was completely maddening. He is alive, though. Confused, wandering, and lost. But he isn't dead. All of my research suggests that those beyond the veil are in a limbo. Not dead, but not among the living. The killing curse LeStrange cast must not have completed before the veil sucked him in. In a way, I gather that it…saved him. I know what I must do, but unfortunately I have run out of time tonight. Tomorrow will be the night I bring him back from the veil._

She continued to skim over the notes and took in a ragged breath. It was time. She was sure about what she had to do. She slipped the journal into her bag and retrieved an oblong object wrapped in a velvet cloth. She stuffed it into her bag as well and set down to the location of the veil. No one knew what she had been doing all these years, and no one knew what she was about to do. She never told anyone for fear the Ministry of Magic wouldn't let her.

She stepped out of her private office and closed the door. The gold plate on the door read Hermione J. Granger: Head of the Department of Mysteries, The Ministry of Magic. She smiled and turned, making her way through a series of dimly lit corridors until she finally came upon the room with the veil. She stood in the doorway, admiring it. The wispy movements of the clouds in the veil whispered to her, coaxing her to come to it. She found herself taking a step forward and she shook her head, clearing the enchantments from her mind.

Muttering a few words under her breath while waving her wand over herself like she did countless times, she protected herself against the veils seduction with charms. It was almost ritualistic at this point. She knew that this was exactly that. A ritual. She didn't realize it before but she knew what had to be done. She kneeled in front of the veil and summoned her book, the oblong package, a knife and a trunk from her bag. It was charmed to hold quite a few more things than the outside appeared to be able to hold.

Opening the trunk revealed a badly scarred man with thinning hair and nasty teeth. His eyes jolted around but he couldn't make a sound or move in any other way. She had stupefied him and captured him just this morning. Fenrir Greyback was wanted for mass murder before, during and after the war at Hogwarts. No one knew where he was and just this morning Hermione happened upon him and took this as a chance to use him for good. He was the perfect candidate for tonight's private ceremony.

Picking up her knife she began to mumble several enchantments and spells that would protect her and manipulate the mirror into showing its secrets to her. The clouds swirled and out of the wisps and a familiar man took form. She could feel how close she was to be able to bring him back.

She slowly ran the knife along her palm and blood dripped off of her hand. She caressed the side of the veil with the cut and the hushed voices behind the clouds thanked her. With her wand she raised Greyback up into the air, levitating his body to the veil coaxing it with her sacrifice. With her free hand she reached into the clouds and her arm was enveloped in a cool misty sensation and she whispered, _Sirius!_ Fenrir's body was pulled into the veil and a bright light came forth blinding Hermione.


	3. What Went Wrong?

_AN: I am so thankful for reviews already and it hasn't even been 24 hours! Please continue with the feedback. I greatly appreciate it! –Stachia_

"Sirius…" Hermione moaned. A piercing pain shot through her temples as she regained consciousness. She groaned, "What happened?" She slowly sat up rubbing her head. Images of the ritual flashed through her mind and she groaned again.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Funny, that sounded an awful lot like Ginny. _Wait. Ginny?_ She blinked her eyes open discovering her favorite Weasely kneeling in front of her.

"Ginny! Wait, Sirius… is he? Oh no, it didn't work! " She trailed off half sobbing, half muttering incoherently. Ginny grabbed her shoulders and shook her until their eyes met.

"Snap out if it! Sirius is right here!" She gestured behind her. "Bloody hell, Hermione. How did you…how?" Shocked, Hermione jolted up and nudged past Ginny to see Sirius limp form lying on the ground by the veil. _It worked!_ His chest rose and fell with gentle breaths as he slept. She couldn't help but notice his dark black locks framing his pale face. He looked so peaceful. She called his name and gently shook him but he didn't wake.

"Ginny, he isn't waking up, but he is breathing. What could be wrong?" Her friend hunkered down near Sirius' sleeping form and got to work. Ginevra Weasely is a highly skilled and respected nurse at St. Mungo's Hospital in the wizarding world. Pulling out her wand, she performed a series of tests. Hermione was in awe observing her favorite ginger haired friend work quickly but efficiently. She finally sat back on her heels as she concluded her examination.

"Hermione, I believe he is in a coma. I can't know more until I get him to the hospital. He needs proper care." She said furrowing her brows.

"We can't let anyone know he is alive until he comes to, Ginny. Can't you work from my flat, or even Grimauld place? "

"Unfortunately no," Ginny frowned. "He needs the hospital." She pressed. "But I'll tell you what, we can cast a spell on him so no one will recognize him. We can admit him as an unknown wizard." Hermione sighed worriedly.

"Alright. I just don't want to get Harry's hopes up Ginny. I don't want him to get Sirius back only for him to never recover and lose him again. We can't tell Harry."

They transferred Sirius to the coma ward of St. Mungos and a team of nurses got to work right away. Hermione watched as Ginny and the other caretakers whisked their wands around the comatose patient. An automated quill scratched at a scroll of parchment that seemed to never end. It took note of Sirius' stats and scribbled down everything the nurses said. Healing wasn't one of Hermione's specialties so she excused herself and went to the lobby of the hospital. There was nothing more she could do but wait.

The waiting room was silent in this still hour of the night so Hermione had no problem finding an empty chair to wait in. Sitting down she pulled her journal from her bag and started jotting down all she could remember from the ritual. She wrote up to the point of the blinding flash but she couldn't remember what happened between then and when Ginny had woken her. She nibbled on her thumbnail trying to recall what happened but to no avail. The moment of the blinding light were lost to her.

Hearing sounds of heels tapping on the floor growing louder by the second, she slipped her book and quill back into her purse. She looked up to find Ginny with disheveled hair and a concerned look on her face. She must have tousled her hair with concern a few times trying to figure out what was wrong with Sirius. Ginny proceeded to take the chair across from her and sighed.

"The good news is he is safe and alive." Hermione's stomach knotted fearing for what the healer was about to say.

"And the bad news, Ginny?" Her voice quivered.

"I can't be sure, Hermione, but I think Sirius is missing a piece of his soul. I don't think he will ever wake until he gets it back." Hermione's heart sunk. What could possibly have gone wrong? She sat back in her chair, defeated.

"For now we need to get some rest. Go home to your flat, love. Sleep, and then come see me tomorrow on your lunch break. I will run some more tests first thing in the morning." They both stood and Ginny pulled her into her arms. "I don't know how or what you did to bring him back, but you are bloody brilliant you know."

"I don't feel like it, Gin. He isn't whole."

"The good thing about brilliant witches like you is you will surely find a way to piece him back together. You already accomplished the impossible by bringing him back from the veil. How hard can it be to find the rest of his soul?" How hard was it indeed.

' _What is it you desire?' A group of voices whispered to her in a melodious and seductive tone._

' _Sirius!' she whispered._

' _Are you sure? Well alright then' The voices laughed sinisterly and a hand grasped hers just as the blinding light flashed and Hermione felt an invisible force push her away from the veil._

Hermione woke with a start. Sweating like mad, and breathing uncontrollably she threw the heavy blanket off of her. Slipping into her house shoes she made her way to the small kitchenette in her flat. Her home wasn't big but it was cozy.

Photographs of her and her two best mates clung to the wall in golden frames. Gryffindor memorabilia lined the shelves along with dusty books and other trinkets from her school days. One of her favorite photographs sat on the centermost shelf adorned in a deep black and intricate frame. She, Harry, and Sirius stood smiling and petting Buckbeak. It was one of her fondest memories even if she had a fear of heights.

She stroked the frame longingly. She sincerely hoped she would be able to bring him back. If it weren't for Albus Dumbledor reminding her of her handy time-turner, Sirius would have died well before he was lost to the veil. He was a kind man, a loyal friend, and even though she only knew him for a little while, he was someone she had come to cherish.

Sighing she continued into her kitchen. With a whirl of her wand her kitchen came to life. Pots and utensils flew to her stove while a kettle began to boil for tea. A knife began to chop some veggies for her omelet while biscuits were cooking in the oven.

A _tap tap tap_ on her window let her know that the morning paper had arrived. She fetched the _Daily Prophet_ from the snowy owl and gave him a treat and a scratch on the head in return and he flew off back to the newspaper's office.

All at once the kettle screamed, the oven timer dinged, and the omelet hissed, signaling her to remove them from the heat. A wave of her wand and her food appeared on her plate and the kettle floated to her table. She poured the hot water over her teabag while reading a headline in the paper:

 _ **COMATOSE WIZARD AT ST. MUNGO'S WITH NO IDENTITY**_

Well so much for keeping it quiet. Once again tapping on her window suggested another owl. Curiously she wandered to her window. Seeing the familiar bird she hurriedly opened the window.

"Hathor! What a lovely surprise. I wasn't expecting you. Which one of the Potter's sent you, I wonder." She took the envelope out of the bird's beak and stroked the downy fluff under his breast. He loved to be pet there. Opening the note revealed a single sentence scribbled hastily down on a torn piece of parchment.

 _Come to my office at St. Mungo's as soon as you can!_

Ginny must need to tell her something about Sirius. She sent the bird on his way and flicked her wand at the kitchen. Her breakfast began clearing up and she ran to her room to get dressed and then apparated to Ginny's office.

Ginny sat beaming at her desk. Confused, Hermione started toward the redhead when she stopped in her tracks. Across from the desk in one of the faux leather armchairs was non-other than Sirius Black. Hermione couldn't help but gasp.

"Hello, you little minx."


	4. The Sun Rises and the Sun Sets

A/N: _A special thanks to NastyTashy, SereniteRose, and i love new storys for reviewing my work so far. I really appreciate the feedback. Please let me know of any improvements that can be made! I will try to get this chapter out there as soon as I can. Also, I made up a spell to turn the lights on in a house. The word "Murus" means, "wall" in Latin. So "Lumos Murus (to turn the wall lights on) will come to play in this chapter. XOXO_

"Hello, you little minx." The velvet words licked her ears, sending shivers down her spine. She couldn't believe he was sitting there so lively in Ginny's office and teasing her as well. The same ol' Sirius Black. At a loss for something to say Hermione could only look back and forth between his wicked grin and Ginny's Cheshire smile. She shook her head in disbelief.

"He just happened to wake up about twenty minutes ago. He asked for you. Of course I ran some tests and he appears to be fine." Hermione noted the tone of Ginny's voice change slightly and how she smoothed the top of her very tidy mahogany desk quite nervously. Perhaps it was something she didn't wish to discuss in front of Sirius.

"I have to get back to work." Ginny stood abruptly. She walked to Sirius and gave him a hug that would give her mother a run for her sickles. "It was lovely seeing you Sirius. I can't wait to catch up some more." She beamed at him. Turning towards the door she motioned for Hermione to follow. Gesturing to Sirius that she would only be a moment, she quickly stepped out of the office and Ginny closed the door behind them.

"I haven't told anyone, not even Harry, that Sirius is alive. I didn't want to cause panic here, with the ministry, or with Harry quite yet. Hermione, the tests still show that he is without a piece of his soul. I don't know how or why he woke up. He should still be in a coma. You _need_ to help him. I am afraid he may fall into the coma again, or worse." She whispered frantically.

"I understand. I'll do my best." Hermione couldn't help but frown. There are so many 'what-ifs' when it came to Sirius. What if she couldn't find his soul and return it to him? What if he would be damaged forever? What if the missing piece of his soul was stuck in the veil? Too many questions and absolutely no answers and nowhere to start had Hermione extremely worried.

The door clicked quietly behind her as she stepped into Ginny's office. The magnificent windows let in a bright but ambient haze to mirror the sunrise above ground. Much like the Ministry of Magic, the hospital was also underground. The view was really stunning. She noticed Sirius leaning against the frame of the wall-to-wall windowpane, mesmerized by the faux sunrise. She silently moved across the large office to stand beside him. Neither of them saying a word, they gazed at the amber rays of sunlight spilling across the land in peaceful adoration. Hermione didn't find the silence one bit awkward. She was strangely calm and her skin buzzed with peculiar but comfortable warmth. In that moment neither if them realized they were smiling.

Number 12 Grimauld place stood unseen between two muggle homes, hidden by protective charms. Hermione stood once again in silence with Sirius. She observed him taking in the familiar area around them. They had been standing there for what seemed like ages, but she didn't want to rush him. It had been many years since he fell into the veil. It must have been hard for him to come back when everyone thought they had lost him forever.

She stepped up to where the front door should have been and knocked three times with the tip of her wand. Slowly the houses began to creak as they shifted apart making room for number 12. Windows and shutters appeared, bushes and small trees popped up and finally the front door settled with a groan.

"Ready?" Hermione prompted. No one had set foot in Sirius' home since before the final battle. Harry couldn't bring himself to live there even though he inherited it from Sirius. He said it had brought him too much pain. She couldn't imagine what Sirius must feel coming back to the home he hated as a child. He opened the faded black door for her and she passed him to go inside. Darkness enveloped them as Sirius shut the door, and they were once again standing with each other in silence.

"Lumos murus!" Hermione flicked her wand and the lamps in the house came to life. The light revealed that the walls and floor in the cramped hall were covered with a thick layer of dust and the scent was overpowering. She touched her wand to the wall and the dust began to trickle away.

"Impressive little witch, aren't you?" Sirius chuckled.

"Oh please, any first year student knows how to use the _scourgify_ spell." She countered. Hermione was glad that Sirius seemed to be in good spirits.

"But not just anyone can use wordless spells." He winked. Her stomach did a backflip and she felt her cheeks flush.

"Well I did graduate at the top of my class." She looked away bashfully. His compliments unnerved her. She was used to her intelligence being used in mockery but hardly ever as genuine flattery. She couldn't count how many times Ron had said, "You're bloody brilliant! Completely bonkers, but brilliant." Or Draco Malfoy making fun of her for raising her hand to every single question their professors asked. Sirius' praise brought a slight smile to her lips.

Absentmindedly she rubbed the warmth on her buzzing skin. When she looked back at his face, a small gasp escaped her. Long black tresses framing his pale flesh amplified his masculine features. Silver orbs searched her honey brown eyes for something, as if they were asking her for answers only she knew.

The buzzing intensified as they both unknowingly inched closer together. Hermione couldn't think. Her mind was clouded and she the only thing she could focus on was Sirius. She was drawn to him. She could feel his soft breath on her lips. A spine-tingling sensation flooded her with need. They were so close, breathing heavily, wanting. They were just about to- _**CRACK!**_

"Oh, it's the master and the mudblood." Kreacher sneered. Hermione panted in tune to her heart's rapid-fire beating. His apparition interrupted, she didn't even know what it was. Her mind was no longer clouded and the warmth on her skin dissipated. What in Merlin's beard was happening to her?

"Kreacher." Sirius growled. Hermione risked a glance at him. His eyes were dark and his brows were furrowed. Gone was his cheerfulness. "I wish to absolve you of your services. You are no longer required to work for me. Theodore Lupin will take over being your master. Now leave."

Hermione spent quite a bit of time in Ginny's office filling Sirius in on all that had happened since he fell into the veil. The news of his cousin Nymphradora Tonks and Remus Lupin being wed came as a surprise, but an even bigger surprise was his best friend and cousin having a child together. Since Kreacher only served relatives of the Black name, he would have to serve their son Teddy. Kreacher disapparated with a loud _**CRACK!**_

"Vile little house elf, he is." Sirius never liked him. His family lineage was known for being pure and proud of their blood status. This of course twisted their house elf into being prejudice against muggle-borns and half bloods. His eyes darted to Hermione and he let out a nervous chuckle. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. " Care for some tea?"

They had spent the majority of the afternoon talking over tea and sandwiches in the somber dining room about their friends and family but the antique banquet table was rather large for just the two of them so they retired to the library. Hermione sat contently in a worn overstuffed armchair hugging her knees to her chest. Old books surrounded them and permeated the smell of dust and paper making her feel at ease. Sirius stoked the dying fire with an iron poker while he watched the flames dance. The cackling from the fire was the only thing that made a sound. They were both too afraid to speak for fear of bringing up whatever it was that happened to them earlier in the day.

Hermione stifled a yawn as she stretched and noticed the clock on the wall. The bronze hands pointed out that it was nearly six in the evening. She didn't realize the day had escaped her. She had spent twelve hours with the bloke but it didn't seem like more than a couple hours had passed!

"Merlin! It's already six! I should get back home and feed my cat. Crookshanks gets a little grumpy if he misses his dinner." She laughed.

"Crookshanks! That little bugger! I remember him. How is he doing?" Finally something they could talk about comfortably. Hermione babbled on about her cat and how much of a menace he was but that she couldn't help but adore him. She realized she had become rather frantic and was speaking a little fast by the amused look on Sirius' face. She felt her cheeks grow scarlet.

"Oh come now, Hermione. I enjoy your enthusiasm about your cat. He has a good head on him. I mean, he almost took out Wormtail for us, didn't he?" His eyes twinkled in the firelight and they both shared a laugh, remembering Crookshanks chasing Ron's old rat that turned out to be a traitor in animagus form.

"It was really great seeing you, Sirius. I'm glad you're alive." She stood up from the armchair, stretching again. She noticed Sirius wore a curious expression, which only confused her. She walked over to him feeling a little reserved. "I hope you have a good night."

Sirius pulled her into what started out as a friendly hug but as soon as they embraced Hermione felt the same magnetic pull from earlier. Her skin erupted with warmth and her heart rate accelerated. The adrenaline pumping through her veins made her feel exhilarated. The pull was too strong to ignore and in a swift moment their lips found each other. Her skin buzzed and her mouth burned. Waves of ecstasy rolled off of her crashing into the broken man in her arms.

Unknowingly they started to pull their clothes off themselves and each other. Sirius thrust his tongue into her mouth and she opened willingly. Their lips only ever parted to allow themselves to breathe. Clothes were strewn about, hands were flying to caress each other, and they were kissing like mad.

Hermione couldn't think, she could barely breathe between the kisses but all she wanted was to feel him some more. She couldn't make sense of anything else. The only thing she could comprehend was her desire for him. She ached with how much she needed him. He felt so perfect in her arms. She felt complete.

Sirius pushed her against the wall. She felt his hunger and she wanted to give him her all. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone and she moaned. He turned her around and shoved her against the wall again. She heard him growl and felt a fire burn in an unfamiliar place. "Sirius!" She begged. He thrust a knee between her legs to part them, and she moaned again. "Please!" He growled, positioning himself to take her. And he did.


	5. Desire and Disaster

_A/N: I am really excited to have so many people following this story. It's thrilling! I am sorry I can't update as quickly as you would like. I have been rewriting one of my previous stories. Thank you_ _ **NashyTashy**_ _,_ _ **SereniteRose**_ _, and a_ _ **Guest**_ _for reviewing my work so far! This next scene was really difficult and intense to write. I am sorry it took so long. I hope I did ok! XOXO_

Hermione stood grasping at the cold, stony wall as Sirius nudged her legs apart with his knee. Moaning, she pleaded with him to take her. The feeling of his hot flesh between her thighs made her quiver. Droplets of sweat beaded on their skin, glistening in the firelight and she could feel her blood pumping to her aching wetness. The need to feel him inside her was driving her mad so she tilted her hips ever so slightly and his hard tip pressed against her opening. She could hear the rumble in his throat as he moaned. It was all he needed to drive him over the edge.

They both cried out as Sirius shoved himself inside her heat. Hermione felt a lightening sensation of pain shoot through her but with each thrust the pain eased into exhilaration. His arms snaked around her body possessing her most delicate parts. Her mounds peaked under his touch leaving her breathless. His passion became more merciless with her moans of ecstasy. Her mind was swirling with blinding bliss as she felt an unfamiliar pressure build in her womb.

"Sirius?" Her naiveté of the tension between her legs left her reeling.

"Don't fight it!" His fingers skillfully worked her wetness as his length hit her sweet spot over and over. Her moans intensified as her ecstasy roared through her body. She convulsed around Sirius' shaft and he let out a loud, carnal cry as he released his seed into her.

Their hearts pounded as they struggled to breathe. He pulled her into him away from the wall, still inside her. The movement made her pulse around him and she gasped. He held her to his chest as their breathing slowed. Neither of them took notice of the shadowed onlooker in the doorway.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" The interruption snapped Hermione into focus and her face paled. She felt Sirius stiffen behind her. She accio'd the ratted throw on the armchair to cover herself from their intruder, not even realizing she just used wandless magic. Sirius leaned proudly against the mantle of the fireplace and chuckled, basking in his naked glory.

"Oh no." She pulled the blanket up to her very scarlet face and groaned, utterly mortified at being caught in her predicament. All of the fuzzy feelings disappeared and the buzzing had stopped. _What did she do?_

"You could have knocked mate, yeah?" She heard Sirius ask in a very lighthearted manner. She didn't understand why he was acting so cool about it. Hermione lowered the blanket to the bridge of her nose to look at the man in the doorway. He was still hidden in the shadows and couldn't figure out who he was.

The man charged into the room with a disgusted look on his face. He grabbed Sirius' clothes and flung it at him. "Put some clothes on you fool!" Hermione gasped. Remus Lupin looked at her and for a moment his face softened. She tightened the blanket around herself. He turned back to Sirius, "What were you thinking?"

"Calm down, Moony." She watched the muscles in his arms and back ripple as slid into his black trousers. She also noticed that he left them unfastened. The open front enhancing the cuts in his waist that form a 'v' left her licking her lips. "Let us go make some tea." His eyes pleaded with his best mate. The werewolf huffed, skulking through the door in which he came. Chuckling, Sirius moved towards her with such vivacity, it was hard not to be charmed by his grandstanding demeanor.

He plucked her clothes of the ground and offered them to her with an ostentatious bow. "M'lady?" She couldn't help but giggle at his antics even if she was confused about the night's circumstances. She reached for her clothes but he took her hand in his, shifting the hand with her clothes to behind his back. He stared into her honey brown eyes for a moment before bringing her knuckles to his lips. The fullness of his kiss graced her slender fingers and that same warming buzz tickled her once more. Her head dipped back as she sharply inhaled.

"You feel it too, kitten?" She nodded, too afraid to speak. He twisted her hand and pressed his lips into her open palm. Her heart began to race.

"Sirius, what does it mean?" He shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. Hermione frowned.

"Join us for tea?" He let her hand go. Pressing her clothes into her arms, he backed away slowly and turned, leaving her staring after him with bewilderment.

After Hermione dressed and gathered enough courage to face the men she made her way through the hall to the kitchen but the frantic whispers of Sirius and Remus stopped her at the door. She pressed her ear against the wall to try and hear their conversation.

"I don't _know_ , Remus. It was like I wasn't in my right mind!"

"I'll say." She heard her old professor snort followed by a loud _SMACK_ of what she assumed was a hand slamming on the table.

"I am serious!"

"I know you are." She heard a subtle hint of lightheartedness in Lupin's tone and smiled.

"Hey! That is my line, thank you very much!" She giggled out loud. Realizing what she did, she clasped her hand over her mouth. She heard a chair grunt against the hardwood floor and she smoothed out her hair. A moment later Sirius popped his head around the corner, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"It isn't polite to eavesdrop. Come along." He winked. She followed him nervously into the dreary kitchen to the small round table where Remus sat. The black wood was badly faded under their porcelain teacups. Sirius set the kettle down in front of her and took a seat. The men watched as she shakily poured the hot water over her tealeaves. The devoted attention made her quite nervous.

The three of them sat drinking their tea in silence save for the clinking of the cups and the occasional sounds of sipping. One of the things Hermione feared worst in life was disappointment from those she looked up to. Perhaps it was silly now that she was in her mid-twenties. She was an adult now, respected in her community and the youngest witch to make head of any department in the Ministry of Magic, _ever_. Still, she was afraid that Remus would be disappointed in her for her actions.

"Out with it, Remus." Sirius stated impatiently. She was thankful he spoke; the dead air between them was dreadful. Remus set his teacup down rather gingerly and sat back in his chair. He cleared his throat, mulling over what he was about to say.

"Before we discuss whatever it is I just walked in on, I want to know how you are even here? How are you _alive_? _"_

That is a question for our little witch." He half-smiled at her. She was dreading this question. The things she did to bring him back weren't exactly sanctioned. She very well may be fired if the Minister ever got wind of her actions.

"I studied the veil since I was hired in the Department of Mysteries." She shifted in her seat. "What I did, it wasn't exactly dark magic, but it was rather close. Long story short, he is here. He is alive." She didn't want to lie to Remus but she didn't want to go into detail either. His eyes narrowed at her but he nodded, accepting her rather vague answer.

"Who all knows he is alive?" Another question Hermione had hoped he didn't ask. She didn't want him to take offense to not being the first to know, plus she would have to admit he was in a coma at St. Mungo's. She sighed heavily.

"After I pulled him from the veil a few days ago I blacked out and Ginny somehow found us their lying next to it. She was able to wake me up, but Sirius was comatose. We took him to St. Mungo's. Ginny cast an illusion charm on him so no one would recognize him. He woke up today. We are the only ones who know, so far."

"And when were you going to tell Harry? When were you going to tell me?" Remus flared. The last time she witnessed him this angry he was about to kill Peter Pettigrew for betraying his friends.

"I was going to leave that up to him. He just got back and needs to rest!" She shouted back.

"You call what happened in the library rest?" Remus was standing now, looming over Hermione. She pushed away from the table create some distance. Sirius jumped in between them, placing his hands on Remus' shoulders.

"It just happened, mate. We can't explain it, honestly." As the seconds past the men began to visually relax. Hermione watched the tension dissipate from their bodies. Remus looked at his best friend and asked his next question carefully.

"You do realize that Hermione was a virgin, right? There are distinct smells in different types of blood and I can smell her innocence on you." Hermione froze as Sirius slowly looked to her in disbelief.

"I…I….." She couldn't manage to get her words out. The whole room began to spin. She felt uneasiness in her stomach and her knees buckled just before everything went black.


	6. Down With the Floo

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews_ _ **Spindle Kitten,**_ _ **NashtyTashy**_ _and_ _ **a Guest**_ _. They are most appreciated. I noted some typos in my last chapter and for that I am sorry. Writing and editing your own work, especially when you put so much time and thought into your work can result in a few mistakes. Also, my story isn't canon. Remus survived the battle and there will be a few other surprises that don't flow with JKR's actual timeline. With that, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

A black, satin canopy adorning a very large four-poster bed hazily graced Hermione as her eyes fluttered open. The byzantine swirls on the posts were unfamiliar at best. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the dim area. She noticed the grim ornamentation of the room; everything was literally black. The furniture was coated in dust and the wallpaper was peeling. Some of it even appeared to be torn, as if scratched by an animal. There didn't seem to be any personality in the room to suggest whom it belonged to or where she was. It also appeared to have been unoccupied for some time.

She flung her legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to stand but she noticed a tankard of water and bar of chocolate sitting next to her wand on the nightstand. Hermione smiled. Remus' generosity touched her. She did feel a bit fatigued and according to him, chocolate 'really does help.' He must have left it for her in anticipation that she may need it. She gladly pecked at the morsels and when she was finished she had to agree that she felt much better.

She instantly regretted standing as a vexing twang pulled between her thighs. Realization slowly washed over her momentary confusion as she remembered her impulsive tryst with her best friend's godfather. _How could she be so stupid?_ She had never felt that way towards him before that moment. The reminiscent feelings of his calloused hands touching her in places that she had never been touched left her breathless. She loved the feeling of his closeness. Sighing, she couldn't help but feel a void in her heart at Sirius' absence. This unfamiliar reaction was quite alarming. She frowned.

Grabbing her wand she started for the door but before she could open it she heard argumentative voices and several footsteps clambering up the creaking stairs.

"Don't be stupid." Remus barked. The footsteps came to a halt outside her door.

"But I need to see her!" Hermione's heart started pounding and that insistent buzz tickled her skin at the sound of Sirius' voice. The door flung open causing her to flinch. Gathered on the landing outside the room were Sirius, Remus, Ginny and Tonks. They all started talking at once but their words became distant as her sense of need pounded in her ears. She fixated on Sirius, seeing nothing but him.

Before she could make sense of it they were in each other's arms. Sirius pressed his forehead to hers as they embraced. The emptiness and longing for him started to fade as the warmth and buzzing on her skin grew. The three observers became forgotten to the lovers as their vision tunneled on each other. She sighed with contentment but she still didn't understand what was going on between them.

"Sirius, what is happening to us?" She asked breathlessly.

"I swear on Merlin's beard I haven't the slightest of clues." He showered her face in kisses. She welcomed the feel of his lips on her even if neither of them understood the attraction. The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded them they had company. Reluctantly she stepped out of his embrace but her hand lingered on his arm. She couldn't stand to be apart from him.

She turned to face the three lurkers and noticed they each had puzzled looks on their faces. Except everyone's favorite metamorphmagus. Her abnormally bright blue eyes and dilatable smile only hinted at her enthusiasm. She was practically bouncing with delight.

"That was bloody wicked!" Her brown hair flashed to pink. Tonks could change her appearance at will or even with her changing emotions. The novelty of her character had since been lost on Hermione long ago, although it could still give her a chuckle when she morphed her different facial appendages to those of barnyard animals.

"Well come on, out with it!" Sirius urged his overly excited cousin. Normally he would banter with his cousin in good spirit. He enjoyed being silly, but with the overwhelming scrutiny his patience was wearing thin.

"You were _glowing,_ mate!" She clapped her hands eagerly together like a child.

"Glowing? What the screeching mandrakes are you talking about?"

"No, really. You two were quite literally glowing. It was the most brilliant thing." Ginny sided with Tonks.

"It wasn't the first time." Remus blurted out. Ginny and Tonks snapped their attention to him. "It happened earlier this evening." He waved his hand in dismissal. "That is a subject for another time." He stepped into the room, leaving the two women behind him silently communicating their confusion with one another. "How do you feel, Hermione? Did you eat the chocolate?"

"Yes, it made me feel loads better, although to be honest, I have no idea what happened."

"You fainted, kitten." Sirius said softly as he ran his fingers up her spine making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She shivered.

"But why did I faint?" I can't recall getting hurt."

"Just before you blacked out, there was a ominous heaviness in the atmosphere. It was rather odd." Remus tapped his chin with his slender index finger. Suddenly it dawned on Hermione that she never asked why he was there in the first place, and now she was curious as to why his wife and Ginny were also present.

"Remus, _why_ were you here anyhow?"

"It isn't everyday that your family receives ownership of a miserable house elf. I came to investigate why Kreacher was no longer serving the House of Black."

"That insufferable thing was getting on my nerves. I didn't have use for him anymore and figured since Tonks and Teddy share my blood, he could annoy someone other than me." Sirius smirked. Just then Hermione's stomach made a very audible growl and Sirius chuckled. She could feel her face flush.

"Hungry?" His eyes twinkled.

" _Starving!_ " She said with a nervous giggle but it turned into a gasp. "I completely forgot about Crookshanks! I should get home. He is probably hungry as well."

"Yeah, we have to get back to Teddy as well. The sitter gets a little freaked out when he suddenly changes his hair color." Tonks said.

They all made their way down to the Library where the fireplace was. Hermione stopped in front of the fire and her heart rate sped up. Seeing the flames dance behind the hearth brought back the very recent memories of her and Sirius together.

The sound of Remus clearing his throat brought her out of her reverie. He stepped up to Sirius and pulled him into a hug. The love these two men had for each other made her heart swell. She finally felt at peace for what she accomplished. This was the reason she brought him back. She knew it would heal so many wounded hearts.

"Welcome home, mate." Remus whispered. After a moment he stepped away and grabbed for his wife's hand. Scooping up some floo powder he nodded to them, and tossed it into the fire. The flames roared and sparked, as they turned green. Stepping into it, the couple called their home and with a _whoosh_ they were gone.

"I will go ahead of you to feed Crookshanks. I want to do a quick examination to figure out why you fainted." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and the redheaded witch hugged them both before departing using the floo network as well.

Finally Hermione and Sirius were alone again. He grabbed her arm, gently twisting her into his embrace. She looked up at his silver eyes and sighed, melting into him. The thought of leaving him tied her stomach in knots and the tormented look on his face indicated he felt that way as well.

The magnetic pull to him was hard to break but she managed to step away from him. It pained her to do so but she threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames. She swore she heard him cry her name and her heart lurched as she felt her body swirl away from Grimauld Place.

Hermione tripped out of the fireplace falling onto her hands and knees. A searing pain tore through her body as she struggled so breathe. Blood pounded in her ears so loudly she could barely hear her own blood-curdling scream. Ginny ran to her and laid her on her back.

"What on Earth, Hermione?" The healer muttered some incantations but the pain shooting through her body didn't stop. "You're burning up!" Franticly, Ginny dug into her purse for some elixirs. Finding the one she needed, she uncorked the vial and spilt it into Hermione's mouth. Her body protested by gagging and she vomited the potion onto the floor. "Hermione, what did you do?" Ginny cried.

Suddenly she heard the fireplace roar behind her, and a stumbling and weak Sirius toppled out of the flames. "Sirius!" The overwhelmed mediwitch ran to him, kneeling by his side as he fell to the floor holding his chest.

"Hermione." He muttered. She saw Ginny's eyes widen and flick her wand. Sirius rose into the air a few inches and as Ginny waved her wand his body began to float towards Hermione. As his body came closer the pain began to die down. He reached for her hand and as she grabbed it they both inhaled aloud. She weakly moved to lay next him and he wrapped her in his arms. The familiar hum began to grow and the pain completely dissipated.

"Whatever you did to release him from the veil bound you to him, Hermione. You can not physically be apart." The ginger declared, looking utterly bewildered.


End file.
